Every Villain Has a Song
by Death For One
Summary: Response to The Odd One95's song challenge.10 song drabbles using only the villains. Read and review. If you hate it or think it need something don't hesitate to say something. I need it.


Alright this is the first time I've done something like this. I'm pretty new to the Teen Titans world so I don't know many villains so I'm doing some crazy pairings. Anyway it's ten song drabbles for different villains. Using only the amount of time the song plays and the songs are random. This should be fun.

**1 Kitten and Fang- Just the Girl (Bittersweet) by The Click Five**

Fang groaned as he looked out his window. The day after the prom and where was he? In jail all because he and Kitten had to have a fight. Oh and Robin and that strange orange girl. HE loved her he really did and even though most people thought she was cruel, a gossip and obnoxious to him it just made him fall even harder for her. He loved her laugh, her temper and her voice. It's actually funny when you think about it. Because of her he has robbed stores and banks, went to jail, and fought the Teen Titans and the only way she ever repays him is by wanting more. But that's okay because that's part of her and he loves her.

**2. Madame Rouge and Brother Blood If You See Him/ If You See Her by Reba McEntire & Brooks and Dunn**

Madame Rouge and Brother Blood had yet another fight but this time they didn't make up. It had been three months before Rogue started to wake up screaming his name. It was always the same every night. She would wake up and cry herself back to sleep. It was unlike her to cry but without him she really did have nothing to live for.

Brother Blood downed the last of his beer before pulling the covers over his body. In his hand a picture of him and Rouge was clutched to his heart. He whispered her name before slowly giving into a painful sleep.

**3. Cheshire and Dr. Light They're Coming to Take Me Away by Neuroticfish**

Dr. Light huffed as he ran away from the Titans. He really wasn't interested in the money he had just stole. Okay maybe he was just a little bit but really he just needed something to take his mind off Cheshire. Yes he knew he was too old for her but none the less he was in love. He understood why she said no but it still hurt. But he couldn't help but thinking bad thoughts about her. Maybe the Titans would book her and she would spend a long time in jail. Then he could bust her out and she would fall in love with him. Then he could cart her off to some distant place in the world.

**4. Jinx, Angel, Mother Mae Eye and Arella Fairytale by Sara Braselies**

Mother Mae Eye, Jinx, Angel and Arella were all huddled around a small table which housed a very large pizza. Each one talking about how the man they thought was "the one" left them. Mother Mae Eye's man just up and left, Jinx's tried to control her, Angel's was an insane jealous and hit her since she caught another man's eye and Arella had finally found a new crush only he started dating a different girl.

**5. Blackfire and Red X Whiskey Lullaby by Alison Krauss and Brad Paisely**

Red X drank his tenth beer this hour. Which was bad even more so since it's only been ten minutes into the hour. All his friends knew why he was drinking so much. The anniversary was coming up. It was the day Blackfire dumped him. He loved her so much but apparently she didn't feel the same way. He couldn't live without her. They found him on the actual day of the anniversary. He had shot himself.

She went to the funeral and blamed herself. The reason she left was because she couldn't come to terms with her feelings. She had finally figured everything out and was about to go and beg him to take her back when they told her he was dead. After the funeral she went to the nearest bar and started drinking. It was well into the next morning when she made her way to the newly turned dirt with his headstone. They found her with her wrists slit and her blood spelled out "I love you".

**6. Jinx That's What Girls Do by No Secrets **

Jinx rolled her eyes at the Hive Five boys. They were so stupid. They kept asking her such obvious questions and didn't understand her answers. It really wasn't that hard. Maybe she just needed more girl friends? Those boys don't know anything when it comes to girls. She could understand why Gizmo couldn't he was like what ten. But the others? They even went as far and said that she should become like one of the guys. That's when she went off and destroyed the living room. And she still wants to know who thought she died her hair.

**7. Kyd Wykkyd If I Only Were a Goth by Thoushaltnot**

Kyd silently looked into the mirror and all he saw were faults. He was to short and too big. Maybe he could become a goth. They were always somewhat tall and thin. Weren't they? He already roamed mostly at night and wore black anyway. What would becoming a full goth do to him anyways? He could still rob places couldn't he?

**8. Jinx and Gizmo You Belong With Me Jacob Black Remix**

Gizmo glared at the young man before him. Jst before he could open his mouth to make a threat Jinx came running out and hugged him.

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

"No problem babe."

And like that the love of his life was whisked away by some random dude who just wanted to get in her pants. Several hours later Jinx burst through the door covered with bruises.

"What happened? I'll kill him!" Gizmo yelled. Jinx quietly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered and hugged him tighter. They stayed like that for about a hour before she kissed his cheek and went to bed.

**9. Billy Numerous Someone Get That Girl a Mood Ring by Relient K**

About five Billy's sat on the couch confusion stood out on his face and for once he was quit. Jinx had just come by and she was either angry or on her period. He hoped she was just angry. Last time she was PMSing he had nearly died. He shook his head as Gizmo walked in carrying a box.

"Boy's gather around here is the invention of the future!" He yelled and waited for the others to get there. HE quickly opened the box to reveal rings.

"Rings?" Billy asked And Gizmo rolled his eyes.

"NO mood rings. This way we will know what girls are feeling."

Once they gave a ring to every girl in the world men might just have a clue about what was going on within a females mind.

**10 Mumbo Jumbo and Cironielian Chrysalis Eater (C.C.S) Accidently In Love by Counting Crows**

C.C.S came to earth searching for the people who had stolen her meal. AS she walked up an alley she spotted them fighting with a wizard.

"You'll never get me alive!" He yelled as he turned the green boy into a car. C.C.S smiled as she observed his kills. Yes he just might prove useful. Once he finally got away she approached him.

"How would you like to help me get revenge on those kids?"

He looked up at her and smiled.

"When do we start?"

Both had great fun fighting with those kids even when they lost.

**That was fun.**


End file.
